


Lazy Day

by Rainbow_Whale_Shark



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Female My Unit | Byleth, Fluff, Hair Brushing, Hair Washing, Haircuts, Post-Time Skip, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 00:11:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20555003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_Whale_Shark/pseuds/Rainbow_Whale_Shark
Summary: Ashe thinks Byleth needs a haircut.





	Lazy Day

**Author's Note:**

> I married Ashe. It was worth it, his S-Support is the best, 10/10 would recommend.

"You work yourself too hard, Byleth." Ashe stated, his hands stroking his former teacher's hair. 

They were enjoying a rare day off together, Ashe lying in bed and Byleth leaning against him, book in hand. Byleth didn't respond to his comment, settling further against him contentedly. 

"When was the last time you had a haircut?" 

"A haircut? Probably never." Ashe laughed at her response, the musical sound sparking a fond warmth within Byleth. 

"It looks like…nevermind, I won't say it." He decided to hold his tongue at the last minute, not wanting to offend the beautiful woman using him as a pillow. 

"You've piqued my interest, now you have tell me." Byleth turned to face him, giggling quietly at the blush spreading across his freckled skin. 

"Ah, well…I was going to say that, and I mean this with all the love in my heart, it looks as if you cut your hair with a sword." Ashe looked away as Byleth burst into laughter. 

"It's true!" Byleth grinned up at Ashe. "I was a mercenary raised by a single man, what else would I cut my hair with?" 

"I was joking!" Ashe exclaimed, incredulous at her response. "You…actually cut your hair with a sword?" 

Byleth nodded and Ashe sighed in exasperation. 

"I'll be back, stay right there!" Before she could ask where he was going, Ashe was off the bed and out the door, a flurry of grey hair and blue fabric. 

Byleth was left missing the warmth of his body only briefly, as Ashe rushed back in, scissors in hand. 

"You shouldn't run with scissors, it's dangerous." Byleth chided mockingly. 

"You are aware that I fought alongside you on the front lines in the war, right?" Ashe gave her an amused smirk, standing next to the bed. 

"I'm very aware of that fact," Byleth replied, taking his hand in her own. "But the war is over now and I'd like to keep you as safe as possible." Byleth brought her lips to his hand, causing Ashe to turn beet red. 

"That's- uh, t-thank you." Ashe stuttered. "Come here." He tugged on her hand and she stood with a groan, letting him sit her down at the washbasin. "Where do you keep your shampoo?" 

Byleth gestured toward a cabinet, smiling at Ashe's enthusiasm. 

"I'm going to give you your first real haircut, if that's alright with you of course." Ashe said as he now held shampoo and scissors. 

"Of course it's alright, Ashe." Byleth smiled up at him, feeling nothing but love when she looked into those eager green eyes. 

"Great! I used to cut my sister's hair, so it shouldn't turn out too badly," he laughed. "I'll wash your hair first."

Byleth nodded and leaned back, sighing contentedly as she felt Ashe pour water over her hair. His fingers massaged shampoo into her scalp, the smell of sweet lavender wafting through the air. 

"Your hair is quite soft." Ashe said, playing with Byleth's hair a little bit more than he needed to. 

"That's a bit of a surprise," Byleth laughed. "Maybe not all of me is battle-hardened."

Ashe reached over to drape a towel over her shoulders. He gently combed the tangles out of her hair, admiring her silky locks. 

"May I cut it short?" He asked, idly curling strands of hair around his fingers. 

"Sure, I don't mind." Byleth even sounded more relaxed than she looked, leaned back with her eyes shut. 

"Alright. I hope you like it when it's all done." Ashe gathered her hair together and began cutting it, the clipping of the scissors the only thing breaking the peaceful quiet of the room. 

Byleth's head immediately felt lighter, and her neck felt cooler now that it was no longer covered. That also meant that her neck was exposed to a barrage of kisses from Ashe, who was clearly happy with the results. 

"Admiring your work?" Byleth teased, turning to face him.

"Oh, wow…" Ashe felt the air leave his lungs as he looked at Byleth; her hair was just above chin level, framing her face and giving her a more youthful appearance. 

"Well? Do I get to see too? Or shall I judge how well you did by your reaction?" 

"Oh! Sorry about that!" He grabbed a mirror from the drawer, handing it to Byleth. 

Byleth shook out her hair, looking from a few different angles before looking up at Ashe happily. 

"It looks good, it's much…fluffier." Byleth stood up, pulling the gray-haired man into a hug. 

Ashe was positively beaming with pride, internally cursing his pale skin for showing his blush so clearly. 

"Would you allow me to try one more thing?" It was impossible to for Byleth to say no to that face, especially when Ashe asked so politely. 

He reached for a small part of her hair in the front, splitting it into three pieces. He expertly braided it with nimble fingers and secured it with a small bow he had in his pocket. 

"Where'd you get that from?" Byleth asked, twirling the braid in her fingers. 

"Hilda. I told her I was cutting your hair and she gave me this, along with the scissors." Ashe laughed a bit. "I think she got a little too excited."

"I think you got excited too. But I don't mind." Byleth smiled sweetly, leaning into him. 

Ashe enjoyed the smell of her shampoo with her hair so close, holding her close to him. He loosely threaded his hand in her hair as she pulled back slightly, pressing his lips against hers. 

"You look absolutely stunning." Ashe wore a goofy smile, and Byleth was overwhelmed with that love for him once more. 

"I love you," Byleth mouthed against his collarbone. 

"I love you too," Ashe snickered a little. "Even if you cut your hair with a sword." 

"Well not anymore! Now I have you." 

"Yes, I'm yours." Just saying that sentence made Ashe happier than he had been in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Can you tell I don't like Byleth's hair? Because I don't.


End file.
